The current generation of fitness, health and sports activity trackers are defined by a typically passive always-on capture and aggregation of users' activities data over the course of day/week and month timeframe. This type of general purpose data capture, along with its simple dashboard representation, while presenting some benefit to the users, is inherently constrained by its basic lack of real-time contextual information from the activities actually performed by the users, thus limiting the value of that data to a one-way experience with limited user feedback, coaching or interactions from other users sharing similar interests.
While the various products that we interact with are getting increasingly customized, by contrast, the grip, as the main and only contextual physical connection between a product and its user, has remained remarkably unchanged. This provides an opportunity to rethink and disrupt the accepted shape and function of this valuable human interface form-factor for both the consumer and professional markets.